


multifandom ficlet collection 2020

by setosdarkness



Category: Haikyuu!!, Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: as the title states, a ficlet collection for various fandoms/ships!1: bokuto/akaashi | akaashi's unorthodox job hunting process2: iwaizumi/oikawa | oikawa can't deal with their long distance relationship; iwaizumi thinks he's just a drama queen3: sei/natsu | modern problems require modern solutions
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Jingyouji Seiichirou/Yuzuki Natsusa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. haikyuu!!; bokuaka

\+ Akaashi’s job hunting process is rather unorthodox.

* * *

A major publishing company having multiple job openings is a good sign for a fresh graduate like him, especially in this economy where more people are moving to self-publishing.

On the day of his final interview, he wakes up with nerves in his stomach, and the scent of burnt toast in the air. He springs off his futon and nearly trips in his haste to run to the kitchen. It’s not like he overslept—! But one of Bokuto-san’s weakness is his inability to cook very well, especially when it’s early in the morning. The very first day they moved in together on this apartment catering to university students, they’ve made—or rather, Akaashi made—a detailed breakdown of their division of chores.

Simply put, Bokuto-san should not be involved in cooking unless Akaashi is in death throes.

“Oh, good morning Akaashi!” Bokuto-san greets him with a smile brighter than the sunflower prints on the apron he’s wearing. “Your interview is later today, right? Don’t you worry about breakfast, I got this!”

He squints at the burnt toast on the frying pan.

Bokuto-san’s practically vibrating with the need to be praised, and Akaashi has a feeling that pointing out the charcoal imitation of the bread slices is going to make his roommate deflate like a forlorn puppy.

He squares his shoulders and grimly says, “Thank you, Bokuto-san. You’re a great help.”

“I know, right? I’m such a good roommate, right? Have I told you about this week’s chapter in Super Max? The super cool hero gets a new roommate who…”

Akaashi does not read that manga himself, but it’s Bokuto-san’s current favorite, and so he lets the other’s enthusiasm wash over him, his nerves receding from the warm familiarity.

Later that day, when he goes for his job interview and sees that there’s an opening in the company’s shounen manga editorial department, specifically with the team that handles Super Max…

“Pardon me. Is it possible to shift my application to this post instead?”

He can’t even pretend to himself that he isn’t thinking of the way Bokuto-san would surely grin upon hearing this news.


	2. haikyuu!!; iwaoi

\+ Oikawa is not enjoying this long-distance relationship, at all.

* * *

“This is the absolute worst, Iwa-chan!”

“You’re using the wrong pronouns. _You_ are the absolute worst, shittykawa.”

He pouts at his tablet’s screen, where Iwa-chan’s merciless expression manages to be so stern and clear despite the pixilation. “What if I get sick? How can you nurse me back to health? How can I boss you around if we’re so far apart?” As he’s rapid-firing his complaints, he makes sure that his bottom lip juts out in the most pitiful way possible, his time-tested method of getting Iwa-chan to yield.

It is very unfortunate that Iwa-chan simply mimes punching him over the screen—

“Stop being so dramatic, I’m literally just in the other bedroom, you dumbass!”

—and doesn’t bust into his room, because he’s taking this social distancing orders very seriously.

He pouts even more and proceeds to whine louder in hopes of annoying his boyfriend enough into ‘visiting’ him in his room. Iwa-chan being a stalwart pillar is nice and all, but he just hopes that this quarantine doesn’t last too long lest he expire from lack of physical contact.


	3. number 24; sei/natsu

\+ Modern problems require modern solutions.

* * *

“Will this really work?” Natsusa looks dubious as he pokes at the already-overheating screen.

“It will.” He can already feel it working. Simply imagining the other’s smile already fills him energy. Having physical proof of it would be even more effective, he’s sure. “Trust me.”

Natsusa’s face loses the uncertain expression upon hearing those words, and resumes smiling at his video camera. With a ten-hour video of the other’s smile, he’s certain he will be strong enough to win them this year’s championship.


End file.
